Late - Shikamaru x OC oneshot
by April221B
Summary: Shikamaru is late from work, and his girlfriend Reika gets pissed off at him.
1. Chapter 1

Reika was pacing around the living room, worried sick about Shikamaru.

He'd gone off on a mission three days ago, and was due back early that morning.

It was eight pm.

She kept running a hand through her hair and biting her nails, until she heard the door unlock.

Shikamaru walked through the door, and glanced at Reika.

"Hey." He said lazily.

Reika dropped the worried look, and it soon turned into one of anger.

"You go off on an A-rank mission, you come back 14 hours late, and all you say is 'hey.'?" Reika shouted, storming over to Shikamaru, who was closing the door.

"Whoa, calm down, I visited a couple of friends in Suna. No big deal. Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said, muttering at the end.

"You could have sent a letter! And who did you visit at Suna? Is there someone on the other side? Because if there is, you better tell me right now, or else I will-" Reika stopped short, and watched Shikamaru shuffle to the couch, and lie down.

"What are you doing?" Reika asked, crossing her arms.

"Lying down." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Okay, but listen to me. I need to talk to you." Reika said as Shikamaru groaned.

"I feel like we don't spend enough time together. Whenever I try to speak to you, you just blank out or walk away. It- Are you even _listening _to me?" Reika asked Shikamaru, who had his eyes closed.

Shikamaru nodded, making a gesture for April to go on.

"You ignore me all the time, you never show any sort of affection for me, and you don't even say 'Hey, how was your day'? You've _never _said that you love me, and sometimes I think that I should just break up with you and move out, y'know? I-"

Reika was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips on hers.

They pulled away, leaving Reika dazed and blushing.

"Are you done yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh huh…" Reika mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"Okay, now shhh." Shikamaru said, laying back down on the couch, pulling Reika with him.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Reika, bringing her close to his chest.

"You're such a drag sometimes, you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mhmm." She said, now blushing furiously.

"And I love you for that." Shikamaru whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Reika and Shikamaru had fallen asleep on the couch, and slept through the night.

Reika was the first to wake up, as usual.

Shikamaru's arm was wrapped around her comfortably, his hand resting on her stomach.

She tried to get up from the couch, only to find that Shikamaru's arm was wrapped around her tighter than she thought.

She tried to wriggle out of it's grip, only to find that it was getting tighter.

"Don't leave." Shikamaru mumbled, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"I have to. I've got better things to do than lie down." Reika said, trying to escape Shikamaru's hold.

"What was that whole thing about not spending enough time together?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

Reika huffed and pursed her lips.

"Just let me go." Reika sighed, giving up hope of trying to escape.

"Why should I?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because you love me. Now let me go!" Reika said.

"Fine… What a drag…" Shikamaru mumbled, removing his arm.

"Thank you." Reika said, standing up.

She walked over to the kitchen, and began to make herself breakfast.

"Hey, can you make me a sandwich?" Shikamaru asked, still laying on the couch.

"Make it yourself. You're 22, aren't you?" Reika asked.

"But you're a girl. You're meant to make me food." Shikamaru said.

"Excuse me?" Reika asked, turning around from the kitchen bench to face the living room, where Shikamaru was.

"What? It's just normal routine. The women cook and clean, while the men work. Simple." Shikamaru shrugged.

Reika widened her eyes in shock and crossed her arms, shifting her weight.

Shikamaru gulped, knowing that he was in trouble, and there was no going back.

"What was that? Sorry I didn't hear you. Say it again." Reika said.

Shikamaru shook his head, not daring to say another word.

"Well, at least you know what's good for you, right?" Reika asked rhetorically.

Shikamaru groaned, and rolled over on the couch, facing the pillows instead of Reika.

"Have fun starving!" Reika sang, walking back into the kitchen.

She began to pour her cereal, muttering to herself.

"How did I ever get stuck with such a lazy, sexist person? I would've been better off single." Reika muttered.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru mused.

Reika jumped, and turned to face Shikamaru, who was now leaning on the kitchen counter.

"If I recall, you were the one that asked _me _out back then." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up." Reika said, turning back to the counter to finish pouring the milk on her cereal.

She grabbed a spoon and sat down on the couch.

"Alright, fine." Shikamaru said, sitting next to Reika.

After a few minutes of silence, Reika started to find it awkward.

"I didn't mean for you to literally shut up." Reika mumbled, placing her finished bowl of cereal on the coffee table.

Shikamaru said nothing, but Reika kept babbling.

"Come on Shika, talk to me!" Reika groaned, turning to face Shikamaru.

Still, he said nothing.

"You're so annoying." Reika said, getting up from the couch and walking back to her room.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys, so I decided to make this a chaptered fic, not just a oneshot! Yay! This one is way longer than the other, and I don't know whether it's good or bad, so if I could have some feedback, that'd be great. I'll try to update sooner rather than later! Bye!


End file.
